One way
by The100fanatic
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kayla Jostle came to Auradon. She now has a loving boyfriend and an adorable 3 year old daughter named Kathy. Her life is perfect. There is some ups and downs along the way. Can she get through them?
1. The call

**Age's**

 **Jay: 19**

 **Kayla: 17**

 **Kathy: 3**

 **Ben/Mal: 19**

 **Vanessa: 13**

 **Lillian: 6**

 **Aria: 3**

 **Bella and Matty: 1**

 **Adam/Belle: 59**

 **Angie: 19**

 **Aaron: 21**

 **Monica: 17**

 **Now to the story**

I was on the computer doing math and Kathy was playing with her doll's when Jay came in from work.

"Daddy!" Kathy said running into her fathers arms.

"Hey Kath!" Jay said picking up Kathy.

He kissed her cheek.

Wait, did I forget to mention that Jay cut his hair?

I'd been bugging him to do that since Kathy turned 1.

I walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful." Jay said to me.

"Hey." I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"Ewe!" Kathy said.

Jay and I laughed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play with your dolls while I talk to Daddy in private." I said.

"Okay!" Kathy said.

Jay put Kathy down.

Kathy ran to her room.

As soon as she went in her room, Jay scooped me up and kissed me square on the lips.

I kissed back.

After a few minutes, we pulled away from each other.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Stressful. Half my players didn't show up to the game and we got creamed. Anyways, how was your day?" Jay asked.

"Well, I actually got some school work done today." I said.

"That's surprising." Jay said.

I laughed.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring.

It was F.G

I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kayla, I have some not so good news, you're biological parents want to see you in person." F.G said.

"Why?" I asked .

"All they said is they want to talk to you and meet Kathy." F.G said.

"How do they know about Kathy?" I asked.

"I have no clue." F.G said.

"K, I'll think about it." I said hanging up.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"M-M-M-M" I stammered.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Jay asked.

I broke down in tears.

Jay hugged me.

I cried into his chest.

He lead me over to the couch.

Jay pulled me on his lap.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Now what happend, baby?" Jay asked.

"My biological parents want to talk to me and meet Kathy." I said, breaking down in tears again.

Jay kissed my cheek again.

"How do they know about Kathy?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." I said.

I cried again.

"Kayla, I'm going to protect you and Kathy. No matter what it takes. Cause I love you so much." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

I turned around to see Kathy standing there looking confused.

"Yes sweetie?" I said.

"Why are you crying, Mommy?" Kathy asked.

I smiled and picked up my daughter.

"Mommy just dose not want to do something because it might hurt her." I said.

Kathy hugged me.

I hugged her back, tightly.

I felt Jay rub my back.

"Now can we stop being sad and eat something? I'm starving!" Kathy said.

Jay and I laughed.

 **The next chapter will be up later today! BYE!**


	2. The talk

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay said as I was helping Kathy put on her coat.

"Yes. I am. If they want to talk to me, they may apologize." I said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again." Jay said.

"Jay, I'll be fine." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Jay asked.

"Yes, Fairy Godmother will be there. If they try to hurt me or Kathy, she will zap them back to America." I said.

"Okay. Please be careful." Jay said.

"I will honey." I said.

He gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you. I hope you know that." Jay said.

"I know honey. I love you too." I said.

Me and Jay hugged

"Bye Daddy." Kathy said.

Jay picked Kathy up.

"See you in an hour, baby girl." Jay said.

He kissed her cheek and put her down.

Kathy and I walked out the door.

...

We walked into F.G's office.

My biological parents are were already in there.

"Oh perfect timing!" F.G said.

The people that I called Mom and Dad stood up.

"Hi Kayla." 'Mom' said.

"Hey." I said.

"So, you had a kid." 'Dad' said.

"Yes, I did. You didn't realize you had one for a very long time." I said.

"That is true." 'Mom' said.

"Kathy, why don't you go play with Carly in Jane's office." Kayla said.

"Okay!" Kathy said.

She ran out of the room.

"So, why did you wanna talk to me?" I asked.

"We wanted to apologize for all the pain we put you through. We also wanna tell you that we got jobs." 'Dad' said.

"You guys got jobs?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Your guy's job was love me and pay attention to me. I grew up thinking I was a worthless piece of shit because you guys always told me that. I cried myself to sleep every single night because of you guys. And if you think I'm just going to forgive you after all you've put me through...You know what? Instead of telling you how I feel about you abusing me, then I'm going to sing it to you." I said.

"You can sing?" 'Mom' asked.

"Yea. You would know that if you ever had paid attention to me." I said.

I started to sing.

 _Four years old with my back to the door_  
 _All I could hear was the family war_  
 _Your selfish hands always expecting more_  
 _Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

 _You have a hollowed out heart_  
 _But it's heavy in your chest_  
 _I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
 _Hopeless, you're hopeless_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_  
 _Oh_

 _It's been five years since you paid attention last_  
 _And you can't take back_  
 _What we never had_  
 _Oh, I can be manipulated_  
 _Only so many times,_  
 _Before even "I love you"_  
 _Starts to sound like a lie_

 _You have a hollowed out heart_  
 _But it's heavy in your chest_  
 _I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
 _Hopeless, you're hopeless_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_

 _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
 _How could you push me out of your world,_  
 _Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
 _Put your hands on the one that you swore you'd love?_  
 _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
 _How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
 _So young when the pain had begun_  
 _Now forever afraid of being loved_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _I'd love to leave you alone_  
 _But I can't let you go_  
 _Oh, father, please, father_

 _Oh, father, please, father_  
 _Put the bottle down_  
 _For the love of a daughter_  
 _For the love of a daughter_

I was in tears at that moment

"What the hell was that?" 'Dad asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are singing? You sound like a dying bird. You can't sing crap." 'Dad' said.

"Why don't you love me?" I asked.

"Cause you're a worthless piece of shit." 'Dad said.

I stared at him it shock.

I pulled a gun out of my purse.

I looked at F.G.

She gave me an approving look.

"Now, it's time for you to feel the pain you put me through. Have fun in hell." I said.

I shot 'Dad' in the head.

Then, I shot 'Mom'.

F.G zapped their bodies back to America.

"I'm so sorry." F.G said.

"Its fine.." I said.

I walked out of the room.

I got Kathy from Jane's office and went outside of Auradon Prep.

I called Jay to come pick us up because I didn't want to drive.

...

Jay got there a couple minutes later.

I helped Kathy get into her car seat.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well." Jay said.

I shook my head.

I broke down in tears.

Jay hugged me.

He kept kissing the top of my head.

"I'm right here, baby. It's okay." Jay said.

I kept crying.

...

Jay held me the rest of the day while I cried.

We dropped Kathy off at Ben and Mal's so she didn't have to hear me cry.

Jay carried me to bed.

"Kayla, baby, can you look at me?" Jay asked when we got into bed.

I looked at Jay.

"I love you so much. I will always be here to protect you. Okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed.

 **Next chapter will be up in an hour! BYE!**


	3. The scare

I was watching T.V and Kayla was taking a nap when I got a call from the hospital.

"Your boyfriend was driving to his game and got into a car accident. He got injured pretty badly. He has a 50% chance of living." The doctor said into the phone.

"I'll be right there." I said.

I got Mom and Dad to watch Kayla.

When they got there I rushed to the hospital.

...

I sat in the hospital room.

Jay was lying in the bed, unconscious.

"Jay...I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you. I need you to hold me and kiss me and tell me you love me and that everything will be alright. I need you help me raise Kathy. I don't want her to grow up with out a father. I love you so much. Please wake up...please." I broke down in tears.

"Kayla?"

I looked up to see Jay wide awake.

"Jay!" I shouted.

I kissed him square on the lips.

"Why are you kissing me?" Jay asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You just came here." Jay said.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16 and you're 14." Jay said.

"No, this can not be happening." I said.

The doctor walked in.

"Oh, Mr. Neveen has amnesia." The doctor said.

"So he lost 3 years of his memory?" I asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"How will I get his memory back?" I asked.

"You'll have to just ask him if remembers stuff." The doctor said.

"Okay." I said.

The doctor walked out the room.

"Jay, do you remember the name Kathy?" I asked.

"Yea, sounds familiar." Jay said.

"Do you remember having a kid?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Wait...I do." Jay said.

"Do you remember your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yea. Wait...Kayla?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're not 14. You're 17." Jay said.

I nodded.

"And I'm not 16. I'm 19." Jay said.

I nodded.

"And we have a daughter together named Kathy." Jay said.

I nodded.

"And who am I?" I asked.

"You're my beautiful girlfriend that love more than anything in the world." Jay said.

I broke down in happy tears.

Jay hugged me.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you. I'm sorry I forgot." Jay said.

"It's okay, honey. I love you too." I said.

We kissed.

 **I cried writing that. I really did. Tomorrow is my 5 month anniversary of writing. I will be announcing something big! BYE!**


	4. The proposal

I woke up to a kiss on the forehead.

I opened my eyes to see Jay.

"Happy birthday, Kay!" Jay said.

Oh right! Today is my birthday.

"Thank's." I said.

He kissed me all over.

I giggled.

He kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back.

We pulled apart after a few minutes.

"I'm taking you out tonight." Jay said.

"On a date?" I asked.

"Yep." Jay said.

...

Jay and I were walking in the gardens, hand in hand.

Suddenly, he stopped.

He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

I put my hands over my mouth.

"Kayla, ever since Mal and Evie introduced you to us I knew I . You are my everything. So, Kayla Marie Adams, Will you marry me?" Jay asked.

"Yes!" I said.

We kissed.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed again.


	5. The wedding and honeymoon

I was in my dressing room getting ready for my wedding.

Evie and Angie were helping me get ready.

"Okay! You can look!" Evie said when they were finished.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had on a white, long, flowing dress with white heels.

My blonde hair was in a side braid with my veil in it.

"I love it! Thank you guys!" I said.

"Your welcome!" Evie and Angie said at the same time.

"Dad is going to cry when he sees you!" Angie said.

Suddenly, Dad walked in the room.

His mouth dropped when he saw me.

Evie and Angie said goodbye and left the room.

"How do I look, Daddy?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." Dad said.

He went over and kissed my forehead.

I linked arms with him and we headed into the cathedral.

...

When Dad and I walked in everyone stood.

Once we got up to wear Jay was, Dad moved my veil in the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

He sat down with Mom.

Jay and I held my hand.

The priest said stuff and we said our vows.

"Do you, Jay Henry Neveen, Take Kayla to be your wife, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Jay.

"I do." Jay said.

"And do you, Kayla Marie Adams, take Jay to be your husband, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I said.

"I now pronounce these two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said.

Jay didn't waste anytime.

He scooped me up and kissed me smack dab on the lips.

I kissed back.

Everyone cheered.

...

That night, Jay and I got on the plane to our honeymoon.

Kathy stayed with my parents.

I fell asleep on Jay's shoulder.

...

"Kayla." I heard Jay say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're here." Jay said, kissing my forehead.

...

We got into our beautiful hotel room in Hawaii.

"You wanna do it?" Jay asked.

"We haven't done it in 3 years, so yes." I said.

Jay undressed me and I undressed him.

Then we made love.

 **I'm not going to give you the sex scene because I don't want to make it dirty. I might post the next chapter in an hour, if not then I will post it tomorrow. BYE!**


	6. Pregnant, Gender, and Birth

Jay and I had just gotten back from our honeymoon.

I'd been feeling like crap.

Jay offered to stay home and take care of me, but I said I could take care of myself.

Jay took Kathy over to Mal and Ben's on his way to work so I could rest a bit.

I had puked for the hundredth time that day when I realized something.

I might be pregnant.

I grabbed a pregnancy test from the bathroom cabinet.

I peed on the stick

5 minutes later, I looked at it.

It was positive.

I cried.

Jay and I had planned on having a second kid when we were older.

Now, I've ruined it.

"Kayla?" I heard Jay say outside the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I said.

I hid the pregnancy test behind my back when Jay walked in the bathroom.

"What are you hiding behind you're back?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said way too quickly.

Jay took the stick out of my hands.

He looked at it.

"Kayla, are you pregnant?" Jay asked.

I nodded.

He kissed me.

I kissed back.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked.

"No. I would never be mad at you for being pregnant." Jay said.

"You think we can handle 2 kids?" I asked.

"I think we can." Jay said.

"So, we're having a baby?" I said.

"Yep." Jay said.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed.

...

Kathy was thrilled about the new baby and so was everyone else.

I'm glad no one was mad about it.

Jay and I found out the gender when I was 4 months pregnant.

It's another girl.

5 months later, I gave birth to that girl.

We named her Colette Grace Neveen.

Kathy's reaction to Colette was priceless.

She jumped up and down.

Looking at my husband and daughters, I realized I have the best life.

 **This is not the end of the story! I am going to do more chapters so don't worry! BYE!**


	7. Tears

Jay and I had a huge fight last night so he slept on the couch.

I cried myself to sleep.

In my dream

My biological father was chasing me with a gun around the house.

I ducked under the kitchen table.

He shot me.

End of dream

I woke up in a pool of sweat.

Thank god it was just a dream.

I started crying.

I really wish Jay and I hadn't fought last night.

He probably would hold me and kiss me and tell me he loved me.

I cried more thinking about that.

I hated when we fought.

Suddenly, Jay walked in the room.

"What you doing in here?" I asked.

"I heard you crying. I came to check if you were okay." Jay said.

"Well, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, Kayla, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so inconsiderate. I know you're mad at me, but I want you to know that I love you so much." Jay said.

I broke down in tears.

Jay ran over and pulled me on his lap.

I put my head on his shoulder.

"I thought I would never hear those words from you again." I said.

"I would not last a day without telling you that I love you." I said.

I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Jay said.

We kissed.


	8. Bitch is back!

I making dinner when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door.

It was Anita.

"Hey Kayla!" She said like we were best friends.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well...I need you're help." Anita said.

"With what?" I asked.

"So, I'm trying to get into a college unlike you, and killing Grace and getting expelled is putting a dent in my record." Anita said.

"And why do you need my help?" I asked.

"Since you're one of the princesses of Auradon, I was wondering if you could remove that from my record." She said.

"Anita, you did what you did. You can't change that." I said.

"But your brother said himself your past doesn't define you." Anita said.

"But you killed someone, You were expelled-wait, how are you eligible for college, You got expelled from Auradon Prep." I said.

"I now go to Sherwood High." Anita said.

"Wait, how did you get in?" I asked.

"I just said I hated my experience at Auradon Prep and called F.G a bitch and they let me in." Anita said.

"Okay then. Still, you got expelled and killed someone, more importantly one of the princesses of Auradon. I'm surprised that you weren't sent to the Isle." I said.

"My daddy said if they sent me to the isle, he would sue and kill you and your sister and brothers. Also, I'm a princess and I'm pretty and I'm a blonde and blondes get what ever they want." Anita said.

"I'm a blonde and I don't get what ever I want!" I said.

"Well, you have those scars all over you and they're not making you look attractive. Well, except to the idiot who married you." Anita said.

"At least I'm married." I said.

"Well, At least I didn't have a baby at 14." Anita said.

"You know what Anita? You have put me through so much pain. You killed my sister, you made me the laughing stock of the school and you think I'm going to help you? Well, I'm not, so go find somebody who actually cares!" I said.

I slammed the door in her face.

Suddenly, I heard Colette crying.

I went into the nursery.

Colette was lying in your crib, crying.

I picked her up.

"Please don't ever be like Anita." I said.

She kept sucking on her thumb.

I laughed.


	9. Bad thing

2 years later

It was Kathy's first day of Kindergarten.

Kathy was really excited.

Jay and I walked her into her classroom.

Once her teacher told her where to sit, she ran off.

...

When I picked Kathy up from school that day, she wasn't as happy as I thought she would be.

"How was your first day?" I asked.

"Fine." Kathy said.

"Did you make any friends?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Oh. Well, maybe you'll make some tomorrow." I said.

She shrugged.

...

"I worried about Kathy." I said after I put the kids to bed.

"Kayla, there's nothing to worry about." Jay said.

"She acted so sad when I picked her up." I said.

"Maybe she just didn't want to leave school." Jay said.

"She said she didn't make any friends." I said.

"Maybe she'll make some friends tomorrow." Jay said.

"I hope so." I said.

...

Kathy still hadn't made any friends the next day and had a black eye.

Her teacher said she feel on the play ground.

So, I called Jane.

She has a degree in child psychology.

"I think Kathy is acting this way because she's being bullied." Jane said.

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


	10. Bed wetting and injury's

**Before we start this chapter, I just wanted to tell you Kathy and Colette's ages in this chapter.**

 **Kathy: 7**

 **Colette: 4**

I took Colette and Kathy to Jay's tourney game. Everything was going good until Jay got hit by a player on another team. He fell on the ground and looked unconscious. I stood up.

"Mommy, whats wrong with Daddy?" Kathy asked.

"Um...nothing." I said.

Mal ran over to me.

"They're taking Jay to the hospital. Do you want me to watch the kids?" Mal asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Mal said.

She picked up Colette and grabbed Kathy's hand and walked away. I ran out to my car and drove straight the hospital.

...

I sat in Jay's hospital room, waiting for him to wake up. I kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. Suddenly, I felt some squeeze my hand. I looked up and saw Jay, wide awake and smiling.

"Jay!" I yelled.

I kissed him. He kissed back.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I remember you." Jay said.

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed my cheek. At that moment, I broke down in happy tears. He hugged me and kept kissing the top of my head.

...

When we got into bed, I decided to tell Jay the news.

"Jay?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Jay asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Jay kissed me square on the lips. After a while, he pulled away and kissed my stomach over and over again.

"I'm guessing you're excited." I said, laughing.

"I am." Jay said.

I laughed as he started kissing my stomach again.

"I'm guessing you want a boy." I said.

"You guessed right." Jay said before he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I kissed back. We stayed like that for 2 minutes, until we heard a tiny knock at the door. Jay got out if bed and opened the door. Colette was standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jay knelt down to her level.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" Jay asked.

"I had bad dream." Colette said, before she started crying.

Jay picked her up and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, baby girl." Jay said.

I got out of bed and walked to them.

"You want to with us tonight?" I asked my daughter.

Colette nodded.

"What is that smell?" Jay asked.

"I wet bed." Colette said.

"Okay, I'll go change her sheets." I said.

"Kayla, I'll do that." Jay said.

"Jay, I can do it. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything." I said.

"I know, but you are tired. You need to rest." Jay said.

"I'm not tired!" I said.

Jay and I started arguing.

"CAN SOMEBODY CHANGE MY SHEETS ALREADY!" Colette yelled.

"Kayla, I'm sorry for arguing with you. I just don't want you to be stressed but I guess I've made you stressed." Jay said.

I kissed his cheek.

"Honey, I think you were right. I need to rest. You go change the sheets." I said.

"Babe, if you want to change the sheets, you can." Jay said.

"Please do it." I begged.

"Okay. I'm only doing the because I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

Jay kissed my cheek and went over to Colette's room.

"Okay, lets get you into some pee-free clothes." I said to Colette.

 **KAYLA IS PREGNANT! AGAIN! I can tell you right now that there is more than one in her stomach. I will update this story next Thursday! BYE!**


	11. Babies

The next day, I went over to Ben and Mal's house. Jay couldn't come because he had work and the girls had to go to school. When I got out of the car, Mal was waiting outside.

"Mal, what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Jay said you had a special surprise and I want to know what it is." Mal said.

"Okay, promise you won't tell, Mom, Dad, Aaron, Ben, Angie, or Monica?" I said.

"I promise." Mal said.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my god!" Mal said.

We hugged.

"So when are you going to tell everyone else?" Mal asked.

"Today." I said.

...

Once everyone got there, I made the announcement.

"Kayla has some news!" Mal said.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Angie ran up to me and hugged me. I realized she was crying tears of joy.

"How far along are you?" Angie asked.

"A month." I said.

Next, Mom and Dad hugged me. Then Ben and Aaron.

"Wait! Does Jay know?" Angie asked.

"Yes." I said, laughing.

...

When I was 5 months, Jay and I decided to find out what the gender is. I already knew Jay wanted it to be a boy. I kinda want a boy too, but I mostly want another girl. When we got into the doctors office, I layed on the bed. The nurse put the cold jell on my huge stomach.

"Okay..um... you're having twins." The nurse said.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yep, and they are both boys." The nurse said.

"Yes!" I heard Jay whisper.

...

4 months later, I was laying in bed, having a contraction. Jay was next to me, snoring. I got up and went to the bathroom. I pulled down my pants. They were wet.

 _"Uh-oh."_ I thought.

I ran out of the bathroom and shook Jay.

"Jay!" I yelled.

Jay shot up like a rocket.

"Whats wrong, baby?" Jay asked.

"My water just broke." I said.

Jay got out of bed, picked me up bridal style, ran out of the room, and set me on the couch.

"Jay, I think you're going to have to deliver these babies." I said.

"Kayla, I can't deliver a baby! I don't know how!" Jay said.

"Jay, please?" I asked.

"Okay, fine." Jay said.

I started pushing.

...

1 hour later, I gave birth to James Henry Neveen and Liam Henry Neveen. Jay was holding Liam and I was holding James.

"I love you." Jay said.

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed.


	12. What story should I finish?

**Hi guys! I just wanted to know the top 3 stories that you want me to finish. Here are the stories to choose from:**

 **Adventures in Time Travel with Aria Adams and Friends (Descendants, 2015)**

 **One way (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Family Moments (Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Help for finding the right guy (The Selection Series)**

 **Sisters and Singing (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Taking on the world (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Same story, different characters (Descendant, 2015 + Girl Meets World)**

 **Triangles are complicated (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Forgive or Forget (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Friends, Enemies, and Secrets (Descendants, 2015)**

 **Becoming a Family (Descendants, 2015**

 **I'm also thinking about finishing Her father: the fifth book in the after the coronation series.**

 **Please tell me in the reviews the top 3 stories you want me to finish. I won't delete the story that nobody wants me to finish. I just need to know the stories to focus on.**

 **Please put that in the reviews!**

 **BYE!**


	13. New schedule

**Hey guys! I am getting back on a Schedule and hoping to stick with it. I saw what you guys wanted me to finish! So here is my update schedule.**

 **Adventures in time travel with Aria Adams and Friends: Sundays**

 **Becoming a Family: Mondays**

 **Forgive or Forget: Tuesdays**

 **Triangles are complicated: Wednesdays**

 **One way: Thursdays**

 **Same story, different characters: Fridays**

 **Taking on the world: Saturdays**

 **Friends, Enemies and Secrets: The 15th of every month**

 **Bal is love, Bal is life: The 20th of every month**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy! BYE!**


	14. Period Pads Boys should not read this

I was so tired. The twins had kept me up all night, crying. I was on my laptop, uploading one of Jay and I's daily vlogs, when the phone rang. It was Ben.

"Hey Ben. What's up?" I asked into the phone.

" _I need your help._ " Ben said.

"With what?" I asked,

" _Lillian ran out of period pads and Mal is out of town with Evie and I don't know what pads to get._ " Ben said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

" _I'm at the castle._ " Ben said.

"Okay, I'll bring over some pads." I said.

" _Thanks, Kay._ " Ben said.

"No problem!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I went into the bathroom, grabbed some pads and headed out of the door.


	15. They're back!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was on vacation and I just started school so I haven't found time to write. So pretty much everyone is begging me to update this story, One Way, and honestly, I haven't had any ideas for this story. But, the day has come! I have an idea for this story! ㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8㈳8 So with out further a do, here is the next chapter of One way!**

I was making dinner when I heard Colette scream. I ran as fast as I could into the living room. When I got in there I saw my worst nightmare.

My biological parents were beating my daughter...

 **CLIFFHANGER! You guys are probably really pissed right now but trust me, it's gonna go down in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
